


The Sound Of Your Heart

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heartbeats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Bucky loves the sound of Tony's heart. He finds it comforting.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 167
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	The Sound Of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for StarkBucks bingo: I3-Touch Starved

Bucky knew that Tony didn't understand why he liked this. The closeness, he understood. But he didn't really get why Bucky specifically liked to lay half on top of him, and he especially didn't understand why Bucky insisted on having his head resting on Tony's chest. He let Bucky do it though, and he didn't ask. 

He knew that he could tell Tony the reason. Tony might laugh a little, but it wouldn't be mocking. Sometimes he thought something was sweet, and his first instinct was to laugh because laughing was normally a safe option when he was confronted with an emotion he didn't know how to process. It was between just him and Tony right now, but telling Tony flat out what it meant was an idea that scared him. There wasn't a reason for it. But he liked keeping it this way. Right now, it was a warm comfort that he could get without letting Tony worry. 

Bucky had woken up half an hour ago, and he shifted so that his ear was pressed against Tony's ribcage on the left side. Tony had to sleep on his back so he could breathe, and it made the habit of listening to his heart so much easier for Bucky. 

His hearing was good. Superb, even. But the arc reactor was loud. Bucky liked listening to that too, but he could hear it any time they were in the same room. It masked the sound of his heart, leaving Bucky with a strong, if irrational feeling that Tony could die, and he wouldn't notice because he'd still be able to hear the whir of the arc reactor. Laying like this, there was no doubt that Tony was alive. Every beat, every breath, and every modicum of warmth was sensed. 

But his heartbeat was the favorite part. Hearts, for the most part, sounded the same from person to person. Clint's heartbeat was slower than Natasha's because he was bigger, but the version of the serum that she'd been dosed with made her's stronger. Thor's and Steve's sounded almost identically, except listening to Thor's heart felt like a comforting way of seeing a hammer pound a nail into wood, if that made sense. 

Tony's heart, though... it was different. He'd withstood electric shocks before he got the updated version of the arc reactor, and the existence of the metal tube in his chest still effected him. His heart had been damaged, but it was still fighting; _he_ was still fighting. 

Bucky listened to the gentle _thump-thump_ of Tony's heart. The almost hesitation it had, like it wasn't certain that this time it would be able to keep doing its job, but it managed it anyway. He breathed in slowly. His and Tony's scents had combined rather neatly a few weeks after Bucky moved into his room. It was another comfort surrounding him, enveloping him in a world where he was safe and loved. 

He knew the moment that Tony woke up. His breathing changed; he shifted a little, his body trying to get into a more comfortable position. Bucky didn't move. After a minute, Tony raised a hand to card his fingers through Bucky's hair. "You awake?" he asked. 

Bucky could hear the words rumble through his chest and the way it changed his breath. His heart was steady, as always. "Yes." 

"Do you want to stay like this for a while?" 

Bucky gave a short, noncommittal hum. Tony could only stay in bed, doing nothing, for so long after he woke up. Bucky wasn't going to try and keep him there when it would make him unhappy. 

Tony took a deeper breath before replying. He couldn't do _deep_ breaths with the arc reactor-- still whirring happily next to Tony's heart-- but it wasn't as shallow as he usually did. "I can manage at least ten minutes," he said, a hint of humor in his voice. 

It was another thing Bucky loved about him: his everlasting good humor. "Okay," Bucky said softly, then settled in to listen to Tony's heart, uninterrupted, for another five minutes or so-- Tony always did aim to high with his estimates. But five more minutes was more than enough. 


End file.
